


Running a foul

by zero_kun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Read the tags. :p





	Running a foul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FANDOM_Freak3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_Freak3/gifts).



> I might find the motivation to finish this depending on the support I get from my readers, please enjoy.

Dewey spent a lot of time thinking this over. “Come on Huey,” he pleaded. “Louie is probably getting a blow job from Webby on their date right now.” he goaded from a sitting position on the bottom bed of their triple bunk.

Huey looked at his blue-clad brother hesitantly. “Isn't that kind of gay?” He questioned, throwing out his arms. 

Dewey shifts his body weight at the accusation. “Well, it's not like either of us have girlfriends, don't you want one?”

Huey lowered his shoulders visibly and breathed out a sigh. “I mean your right, and I do but...”

Dewey moved his final piece on the chess board. “But what? Are you chicken?” he watched his brother's reaction, checkmate.

Huey takes great offense to the insult, his facial expressions morph to reflect this. “I'm no chicken! Fine, but you better blow me after,.” he said as his face became closer to the shade of his shirt and hat by the second.

Dewey inched his butt closer to the edge of the bed and spread his legs ready to experience his first blow job, his member began to swell and poke through his feathers in anticipation. “I promise.” 

The crimson boy took a few steps over to his cerulean brother; he swallowed thickly as his knees made contact with the old hardwood floor.

Huey's hot breath assaulted Dewey's sensitive length as his mouth drew closer and closer. Huey paused not even an inch away. “You sure?” he asked almost teasing him, looking up at his younger brother with big longing eyes.

Dewey squirmed impatiently. “Yes, I will suck your dick, please hurry!” He begged. Dewey was already leaking pre-cum. He was so excited to get his first blow job.

Huey placed his hands on Dewey's hips and gave a hesitant lick up his bro's shaft; he felt a shiver run through his body.

Dewey turned the hat on Huey's head around and closing his eyes, he hummed pleasantly as he felt his moderate size member for his age be enveloped. Huey's warm, wet mouth was sucking hard on Dewey's pecker, his teeth scraping every once in a while with his inexperience. The Huey was rough but Dewey liked it all the more.

Huey's heart began to race as own member grew. He was really getting excited. Even he could tell his young, prepubescent brother wasn't going to last much longer. 

Without warning Dewey began to shoot, squirting is delicious duck boy seed down to his brother's throat. Huey, who swallowed all of it in stride, getting to his feet he proclaims proudly. “Your turn.” his rock hard dick stuck straight out from his body, dripping.

Dewey was still reeling from his intense orgasm but mustered the strength to get off the bed and onto his knees in front of his brother.

Cut to Webby and Louie, “Yeah this isn't going to work out, I'm sorry Louie.” Webby said apologetically as they entered the mansion.

Louie back from his failed date was in even a more piss poor mood than usual. “Yeah, whatever.” He agreed, solemnly, heading up to his room while Webby went elsewhere.

Louie hung his head low as he dragged himself down the hall to his room. His hand stopped hovering over the doorknob as he heard heavy breathing, moans, whimpering and cries emanating from the room. He turns to knob slowly, silently opening the door a crack peering in. He watched on quietly as Huey face fucked Dewey.

Huey had a fistful of Dewey's head feathers as he rhythmically gyrated his hips into his brother's mouth while Dewey's hands explored Huey's butt, caressing his supple curve, is fingers dancing dangerously close to his entrance.

Louie harder than he's ever been before musters the courage to enter purely out of lusty need.

Dewey and Huey freak out and separate themselves in a flash. “B- bro it's not what it looks like!” Dewey said blushing profusely.

“Smooth.” Louie quipped.

“I thought you were on your date?” Huey pointed out.

Louie twisted uncomfortably, “We cut it short because apparently, I'm not man enough for her.” he explained, lifting up his hoodie a bit, revealing his small hard cock. Still sour about the comment from earlier. However the fact remained the same, he really was the baby of the family.

“Awe it's so cute!” Dewey commented from the sitting position.

Louie crossed his arms and pouted. “It's not cute!” Louie said in a disgruntled huff. 

“Why don't you join us? Dewey's pretty good at this!” the Crimson brother asks rubbing his still hard cock into his brother's cheek. 

“Hey, now I didn't agree. . .” Dewey pauses mid-protest and looked to his verdant brother his whole demeanor exudes depression, Dewey could see Louie could use cheering up. “Ok come on over here I won't let you down, big bro.”

Louie's lips curl into a faint smile at the compliment as he walks over to stand next to his eldest brother. 

The Cerulean duck wastes no time, he took in both of his brother's cocks giving each one special attention lapping at their heads and shaft.

Hip to hip Louie snakes his arm around Huey's waist drawing him in even closer. Huey, in turn, leans in lightly kissing his brother's neck while also placing his hand on his lower back slowly drifted lower. Louie looked to his brother with lust his eyes. He uses his free hand to move his brothers from his back to his but. Louie then returns the gesture by kissing you on the cheek.

As the red and green brothers begin to make out, the blue-clad brother was getting stiff again ready for another round. While their make-out session was getting more heated Huey remembers the wonderfully pleasurable feeling of when Dewey was playing with his butt hole. Wanting to treat his sulking brother, he begins to trace around his entrance parting his soft downy feathers with his fingers causing the hoodie-wearing brother to squirm needingly. 

As their lips parted a string of saliva connected them. Louie looked deeply into Huey’s eyes, his own were lust filled, in a low timid tone he begs. “Huey, please fuck me.”

Dewey stopped sucking and looked up surprised at his youngest brother's request. Dewey watched on as Louie laid on his bed on his back and held his knees to his chest, presenting his quivering hole, ready for a fucking.

Could Huey really turn down Louie's pleas. “You sure?” He asked hesitantly. 

“God, yes rekt me.” Louie hastily responds getting impatient.

Dewey stepped back and watched as his eldest brother approached Louie, Huey’s cock dripping wet with his spit. The cyan brother gladly took a back seat to the action, lightly stroking his dick to the scene that was slowly unfolding before him. He watched as Huey slowly pressed his slippery cock into his brother's tight hole.

Huey's cock was squeezed by Louie's warm walls on his partial retraction. The crimson boy then slammed his needy cock back in, earning a moan from his slutty brother. Huey continued to thrust his hips, pounding into Louie. 

Dewey's hand never left his bright pink cock, he firmly strokes it edging himself closer and closer. Dewey pants desperately. “Can I try next Louie?”

Between obscene whimpers and moans from getting his prostate palpated by his brother's sensitive head. “Sure Dewey, Huey I w-want you to cum inside of me.” 

Louie's ass was so good Huey wasn't going to last much longer anyway. A pressure swelled with in Huey's lower belly, his muscles tensed as he gave one final deep thrust, spurting his seed; painting his walls white.

Huey pulled out his limp cock, semen seeped from Louie's entrance.

Dewy wasted no time in taking his brother's place while Huey laid on the bed next to Louie catching his breath.

Dewy slipped his cock into his hoodie wearing brother's velvet warmth with ease, his crimson brother's cum made great lube.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Want to collaborate with other people like me and create sinful content like this fiction? Then join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
